Does Love Heal All Or Does Heartache Take Over?
by Pretty Loves Twisted
Summary: After the ending of season 1 we all wonders what happens next.Will Deacon and Rayna make it out of the wreck alive? What Teddy is going to do after finding out Peggy's pregnant with his child?Will Maddie be able to trust her parents again after finding out her father isn't who he says he is?Will Scarlett accept Gunner's proposal?
1. Chapter 1

In the aftermath of the car wreck we open the nighttime scene with the car flipped upside down. Two very familiar people we know and love Deacon and Rayna were sadly the two people inside that wreck. Deacon always kept a level head when it came to him drinking but the days of all days he wished this night was not happening to him. He recently learned his on again off again lover,best friend Rayna James kept a huge secret from him. Rayna 's eldest daughter Maddie,recently found out that she is his biological daughter not Teddy who is Rayna's soon to be ex-husband. That right there set him off to drink. That day for Deacon turned into a nightmare. He blurred out everything else to the outside. He was mad at anyone and everything that crossed him. This woman he loved betrayed him so much he didn't even want to be in the same room as her let alone look at her without thinking about what happened earlier. The buzz of alcohol still felt in his head. We see the empty bottle of booze on the side of the grass the car is a complete shattered. We see both Deacon and Rayna unconscious ,laid out cold. The first to awoke surprisingly was Deacon who groans in pain. He begins to open his eyes but with the amount of alcohol he drank prior to the wreck made him his eyes close again. As he reopen he spots Rayna

"Rayna?"Can you hear me?He asked groaning in pain searching for the seatbelt and takes it off. But no respond on her half he slowly crawls his way out of the window laying down on the cold wet grass. Closing his eyes again from dizziness. Knowing that he can't leave Rayna in the wreck. He digs out his phone to call for help. After a couple of rings a voice appears on the other end

"911 can i help you?"a voice asked. He sits up a little to fast before speaking

"Yeah,someone got into a car accident. Please send help"Deacon says before hanging up the phone before the voice could ask another question. He sighs looking back at the car walking over to the driver side and helps pulling her getting out he lays her on the grass. Sitting besides her looking around spotting the empty bottle knowing he could be responsable for what happened though he was. Grabbing the bottle he smashed it on the ground which breaks into small pieces. He sniffs pacing back and forth as he looks down at Rayna's unconscious body knowing he can't do anything right now that would help.A siren was heard not to far from the distance he looks up spotting the lights not to far away as the sound got closer.A small groan was heard coming from Rayna. He sighs of relief but couldn't be there for her in this knew she was going to be alright and Deacon spots the ambulance approaching he flees leaving Rayna by herself. She groans in pain,beginning to feel the effects of the crash kick in and mumbles

"Deacon?"she mumbles but doesn't get any footsteps were heard as the guys arrive on the kneel down besides her

"It's alright. , your going to be just fine"says one of the medics

"W-where's Deacon?"Rayna asked as the men look at one another

"Mrs,James ,your the only one we medic says "Just try to relax"says the second one. Rayna wonders what happened to Deacon. She knows he was in the car. Feeling the effects kicking back in her eyes closes again as faint mumbling heard. Deacon was watched from afar watching the medics put her in the back of the ambulance before they take her away. He sighs deeply sniffing, before runs a hand through his hair before walking away. Meanwhile,its been a few weeks since Scarlett had to think about Gunner's proposal. She felt like she did this and things are going a little too fast. Plus, things were kind of getting good again with her and Avery,her ex-boyfriend. The sound of the strum of the guitar plays as Scarlett is heard singing

_Trying to live and love, With a heart that can't be broken, Is like trying to see the light with eyes that can't be opened. Yeah, we both carry baggage, We picked up on our way, so if you love me do it gently, And I will do the may shine, we may shatter, We may be picking up the pieces here on after, We are fragile, we are human, We are shaped by the light we let through us, We break fast, cause we are glass. Cause we are glass_

"That's beautiful..."says a familiar voice not to far in front of her. She stops singing and puts the guitar down besides her. Looking up she spots Avery standing in front of her and she smiles. She gets up from the porch steps outside her house

" Something,i can help you with?"Scarlett asked. As Avery begins to slowly makes his way in the front yard

"Just passing through ,where's Gunner?I thought you two would be working together?"Avery asked as he knows they sound good together but its mostly Scarlett who has the incredible voice

"He's busy these days,how you been?"Scarlett asked. Even though they broke up she tries to see the good in everybody including Avery. He sighs running a hand through his hair

"I've been good.I heard you got signed to Rayna James label"He says not surprised of course as he knew she would go far in this business

"Yeah,i still can't believe this is happening to me.I even got to perform on the..."

"Grand ole opry"Both said at the same time before letting out a small chuckle

"You were amazing that night Scarlett."Avery says which made Scarlette smile almost blushing a little

"Thanks,so how's working for Juilette Barns?"She asked

"A little challenging but im getting used to it. Speaking of which,i got to get going.I got practice"he says walking back to his car

"Practice?I thought you were the roadie?"she asked remembering what Deacon said about last time

"Lets say i got upgraded, you busy tonight?"he asked. She kind of stumbles her words before speaking

"Not really...why?"she asked half curious

"Wanted to see if you want to hang at the bar tonight?"He asked starting the car

"I'll think about it"Scarlett yells just as Avery honks his horn before driving away. Scarlett giggles lightly as she still had a problem to figure out. She looks on her finger spotting the engagement ring. She stares at it before she walks back up on the steps grabbing her guitar and plays some more. Meanwhile, in the office we see Teddy pacing back and forth. He couldn't and hasn't been sleeping the past few weeks all too well,after learning his mistress is pregnant . He runs a hand through his messy hair he sniffs before grabbing his phone calling Peggy yet again for the millionth getting no answer he sighs of disappointed and hears her voicemail

"Peggy...its me. You cannot just tell me your pregnant and not return my calls. We need to talk, one way or another"He says before hanging he wasn't alone at the end of that sentence. Someone clears his throat making Teddy turn around

"H-how much did you hear?"he asked spotting Rayna's father standing in the the door was closed as he asked that question

"Enough to have your reputation thrown out of the town. For the love of god,please tell me this isn't true?"Larmar asked him but Teddy didn't answer back

"Im handling it the best i can. Peggy hasn't been returning my calls"Teddy says trying to defend himself but it hardly works when he gets caught or is in trouble and doesn't know why at times he needs his his father-in-law approval. Lamar sighs shaking his head before folding his arms across his chest

"Actually,that's not why im here it's about Rayna"He begins to say

"Look if your here to yell at me about Maddie, about already finding out that she knows Deacon is her father..."Teddy begins to say making Lamar confused

"No..Rayna's been in a car accident. What do you mean Maddie found out?"Lamar begins to say but Teddy shakes his head feeling his heart sink further down in his stomach

"What do you mean Rayna's been in a accident? Is she alright?"Teddy asked grabbing his jacket not waisting any time and leaves Lamar alone. He begins to make his way out of the office

"No wonder why this family is falling apart..."he says before walking out heading to the hospital. We see romeo who was stumming his guitar at the local bar humming along until his friend came up

"Hey man,new song you working on?"Will asked before sitting down across from him. Gunner stops playing and shakes his head

"Not really...so,how you been?Gunner asked as they haven't talked in awhile

"Good...i may be working with Rayna James soon"He says pretty confident

"Scarlett came through huh?"He lets out a small chuckle ordering beers for both once a waistress came by

"What's wrong?"Will asked knowing something is off with sighs shaking his head

"Nothing really.I-I, proposed to Scarlett a few weeks ago"he begins to explain

"Yeah?congrats ...so,what seems to be the problem?"He asked. As the beers came seconds later. Gunner takes a pause before both men tak a sip of their new beers

"She hasn't accepted yet.I don't get it. We love each other,i don't know why she didn't accept"He says taking another nods his head

"Think about it from her point of view guys are just starting out in your new careers right?"He says making Gunner nod his head in agreement

"Maybe she wants to make sure nothing happens to either one of us?"Gunner thought to himself outloud

"Exactly,you both love each other. Just give her some time and not bug her. She 'll come around man... lets celebrate"Will says making him smile trying to forget his problems even if its for a few hours tonight.A familiar song was heard playing

_Yeah, Won't do no good, if you run from me There ain't no cheatin', schemin' my heart don't see You left your troubles in my head, in my head You left your secrets in my bed, in my bed You're like the cover of a book that's been read, baby I know what line is coming next, coming next__You can't hide from me, There ain't no tricks that you can try on me I know your every move before you even breathe baby Thinking you know something I don't know But my eyes, my eyes, my eyes are like a telescope.__You're kissing her, when my head is turned You must be crazy baby, haven't you learned? You can't deceive me silly child, silly child I don't believe that pretty smile, pretty smile My intuition can see for miles and miles baby Every little sin, and everywhere you've been_

is the voice of Juliette who was performing her number one hit has been slowly getting better for her since the passing of her mother a few weeks ago. The female vocalist of the year was planning to get back on the road again this upcoming summer with possibly Rayna. As the song ended Juilette sighs as a small smile forms on her face

"Good job guys, take a five minute break before were going again"she says walking off the stage grabbing a bottle water

"How you holding up?Her assisant asked

"You know im getting a little tired of everybody asking me fine"Juilette is the feels like a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders and is ready to finally show the world who she truly is.

"Juilette,..."someone begins to ask making her groan in frustration

"I swear if the next question is how im feeling im going to scream"she yells

"Its about Rayna"her assisant says which makes her look up

"What about her?Is she alright?"Juilette though they hate one another from time to time they do care about one another deep down

"She's was in a car crash"she told her

"Uh..you got everything covered?Does Deacon know?"she asked figuring she would be there already as she grabs her jacket

"I'll call...the car's already around front"she says before Juilette could speak she was off. Speaking of Deacon he was back at his house door locked,windows closed,ignoring his phones not bothering to turn on the tv. He left one person he truly loves more than life itself. He drowns his sorrows away in booze once again. He couldn't leave her in that accident. He hated her but didn't want her to die, even though he felt like trying to kill himself since he flee the scene. There was a knock at the door but Deacon ignored it taking another sip of his beer

"Deacon,open up its me"says a familiar voice he knows far to well. Deacon sniffs looking besides him was a gun,he figured to end his life right then and there once the alcohol filled him up numbing his body. So,that way he couldn't feel any pain

"Go away not in the mood"Deacon yelled from the inside

"Deacon,im not going anywhere so you may as well let me in"he says knowing he's at his deepest,darkess times right now and shouldn't be alone. Deacon sighs holding the beer in hand he gets up off the floor walking over to the door unlocking it before walking back over to the same spot. Coleman opens the door letting himself inside before closing the door behind him

"Rayna's in the hospital"Coleman says as he walks over spotting a few bloody cuts and scratches on him. He sits down in front of him Deacon nods his head taking a another sip

"Yeah,i know...i was with her when it happened"He explained to him sniffing again

"You were drunk when it happened weren't you?"Coleman asked as Deacon nods his looked slightly towards the left spotting the gun next to him

"Deacon,what are you doing man..."he asked him

"Why should i live Coleman?I only bring heartache and misery to the people, I love. If i end it now nobody would even care or miss me"Deacon says knowing he causes everybody nothing but pity

"You know that's not about your neice?Huh?or Rayna?Juilette...you have a daughter who needs you now more than ever in her life, and your going to bail?"Coleman says

"I was thinking about letting her stay there,you know that 's how angry i was at her.I was going to let her die in that wreck"he says as tears begin to pour down his face again

"But you didn't...because you know deep down you still love her despite your hatred for her.I know your hurting right now. But you two need one another now more than ever. You cant give up now,not when you have a beautiful little girl to look forward watching to grow,give me the gun man" Coleman says saying anything and everything he can to convince him to live pass this. Deacon sniffs putting his hands on his face letting the hatred out the best way he knows. Coleman sighs first taking the gun away from takes the bullets out closing it before he puts it on the table and he comforts his best friend

"Your going to get through this man...i know you can...let everything come out"he says rubbing his back. Meanwhile,at the hospital we see Teddy with his daughters and his sister-in-law along with daddy-in-law all awaiting the fate of Rayna.A few seconds later a doctor makes his way out as Teddy looks up at him

"How's my wife?"he asked knowing their going through a divorce he'll always care about her no matter what

"Your wife is currently in a coma. We are doing everything we can to wake her but she isn't responding to anything just yet"he begins to explain to them. Teddy sighs covering his mouth with his hand trying to stumble everything at once

"S-she's going to be fine right?She'll wake up?"he asked looking at his girls who was crying softly

"Only time will tell in the next few days when or if she'll wake up"The doctor says

"C-can we see her?"Teddy asked but the doctor shakes his head

"Not just yet. She's still in critical condition. I 'll let you know you'll excuse me"He says walking away to continues his sighs knowing she'll pull through she has to

_Let me know what you guys think :) and what you like to happen in this story :)_


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did she keep it from me" The words echo in Deacon's mind. He wanted so much to yell out his frustration out on the one person he truly loved more than anything. Yeah, of course Rayna felt guilty keeping it from her but it wasn't exactly her choice to keep. Both her and Teddy agreed no matter what the outcome of that test showned they were going to raise Maddie together. And they have, but part of Rayna always loved Deacon. Teddy knew that as well but always kept it hidden to himself. But in her defence she was loyal to Teddy. Even though at times her heart belonged to Deacon. She knew once he found out Maddie was his he would flip. And boy did he ever. But nobody ever expected this how the outcome came about. The future of both Rayna and Deacon are in the fate of their own. Only time will tell if Deacon could forgive Rayna, or if Rayna will survive this horrible situation. We spot Coleman who hasn't went to sleep yet as he was afraid if he did Deacon would try to do something else to ruin his life. He thanks god he was able to talk himself into not killing himself... this time at least. He's afraid for the next time and wonders if he'll actually succeed. Coleman walks into the kitchen poring him a cup of coffee sitting on the couch watching him sleep wondering what he's dreaming about. We open a white smoke with Deacon looking around wondering where he is

"W-where am i?" he wonders. Did he do it? He thought to himself. Did he end his life? Is he dead? He looks around for any signs of anything or anybody

"D-deacon?" says a very familiar voice to him. He truns around spotting Rayna who appeared in front of him. Even though he was still mad at her he was glad to see a familiar place

"Rayna?...W-where are we?" he asked not sure. Rayna shaked her head

"Im not sure. We're probably dreaming this or something" she says knowing she's still in the hospital in the coma. Deacon nods his head. He knows now that this could be the time for everything to come out in the open. He sighs looking up at her as he walks over a little. Rayna felt her feet doing the same as they were face to face. Gazing at each others eyes they felt their lips touching each others and felt like time paused still. After a few minutes it felt like old times with these two. Deacon and Rayna were laying in each others arms resting. Thinking to themself's until someone finally decided to speak

"Im sorry..." they both managed to blurt out as they chuckle lightly

"Im sorry for not telling you about Maddie,Deacon" Rayna managed to say. He nods his head in agreement

"I know you are Rayna. Im sorry for lashing out at you that night. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. None of it" he says sitting up on the bed sighing as Rayna does the same

"None of this is your fault Deacon. If anything, i should be asking you to forgive me for what i did"

"I mean the accident Rayna. I didn't think it wasn't going to turn out like this"

"Hey...none of this is your fault okay?" she says wrapping her arms around his neck trying to confort him but it doesn't work

"But it is...what you don't know about that night. I..."

"You left?" she says as he nods his head wondering how she knows about that

"How'd you know that?"

"One of the medics told me i was the only one there. So, i figured it out before i became unconscious"

"How bad is it for you?... Your condition i mean?" he asked obviously he hasn't found out yet

"Doctors said im in a coma now. I can hear everything...just nothing else seems to be working right now. I thought i was alone"

"Your not alone, Rayna...your never alone. Im here, your girls are there"

"I know that now. I just wish things could be better between us" Rayna's voice echoed as Deacon opens his eyes slowly to realize he was only dreaming and groans in pain feeling his headache kicking in from the amount of alcohol he recieved last night. Coleman lets out a small chuckle looking at him

"Oh...why does it feel like i got hit by a bus?" he asked himself slowly sitting up on the couch

"You had a ruff night last night. You remember any of it?"

"Barely, let me guess i got drunk?" he says knowing that part due to the hangover. Coleman chuckles nodding his head. He looks at the gun at the table and shows him

"What you gonna kill me?"

"Not exactly..." You were going to kill yourself last night. Do you remember that?" he asked. Deacon felt sick to his stomach. Not so much from the booze but from the fact he was seconds away from ending his life but is glad he didn't

"Yeah,i remember that. I almost blew it last night huh?" he says running a hand through his head sighing deeply. Coleman makes his way over sitting besides him

"This is why you can't drink to much Deacon. Im not always gonna be around to stop you from doing stupid stuff. He says making him left out a small chuckle

"I know. I lost my cool last night...i would say it won't happen again. But we both know my words don't exactly mean anything these days" he says getting up from the couch. There was a knock at the door as Deacon looks at Coleman

"What me to get rid of them?"

"Im not up to see anybody right now" Deacon replied. Coleman nods his head walking over towards the door. To his surprise it was Maddie. She looks like she hasn't been sleeping for a couple days

"Is Deacon here?" she asked in a small voice. Coleman looks at Deacon who was grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge

"Who's at the door?"

"Its me..." Maddie says a little louder. Deacon nods his head to Coleman and lets her inside. Maddie runs up to Deacon hugging him tightly as she cries

"I'll leave you guys alone...call me later?" he asked. Deacon nods his head hearing the door close behind him. Deacon helps Maddie over towards the couch to sit down

"Hey,what's going on? Why aren't you at your dad's?"

"He's not my father,You are" Maddie says as she doesn't want aything to do with Teddy again. She sniffs as he hands her a tissue. He sighs looking at her

"Maddie, like him or not Teddy is still your father. He's always going to be there for you"

"Like he was there for my mother? All those times? You were more important to my mother's life than anybody" she says. He began to feel sick again. How is he going to tell Maddie that he was about to leave Rayna in the accident that night. He is no more of a man than Teddy is. Deacon covers his mouth with his hand before speaking

"Maddie...what me and your mother had is a complicated relationship okay. Speaking of your mother how is she doing?

"Not good. Doctors told us she's in a coma. If we try talking to her it could wake her up but nothing we have been doing is working. I came here hoping maybe you could talk to her?"

"I-I, don't know if Teddy will let me"

"I don't care what he thinks. And neither should you. I could lose my mother and you don't even care?!" ...I don't even know why i came here in the first place" Maddie says getting up. She walks out of the house as Deacon sighs

"Damnit...nice going Deacon" he says grabbing his jacket and heads out the door. Seconds later Coleman returned pulling up on his driveway

"Thought you could use a ride"

"Thanks...We need to find Maddie" he says getting inside as Coleman drives away trying to find Maddie

"What happened?"

"I don't know man. She wanted me to talk to Rayna..."

"And you refused?"

"Not exactly. I kept thinking about that night of the accident. Of how i almost left Rayna's body there to die. I can't tell Maddie that"

"You'll lose her if you do..."

"Thanks for the pep talk" Deacon says as Coleman chuckles driving arrive at the hospital as Deacon looked around spotting nobody at the waiting room or at least the one person he wanted. He spotted a nurse walked by and walks up to him

"Excuse me...what room is Rayna James in" he asked as she gave him the directions before leaving. Deacon made her way spotting Teddy talking to Rayna. Deacon sighs really not in the mood to do this or start anything but remembering last time something may start tonight. He gently taps on the window getting his attention

"I'll be right back" Teddy says leaning in to give her a kiss on the forehead before walking out of the room. As Deacon looks at Teddy. It looks like he hasn't had any sleep since the night of the accident, Everything on him from head to toe was a mess. Teddy looks at him

"What? What more could you possible do to me and my family?" he said in a hushed whisper tone

"Is Maddie here?" he asked obviously not in the mood to start anything. Teddy shook his head no

"No,Tandy took them home. You have a lot of balls showing up here after what you did to Rayna" He says beginning to get all fired up

"You don't think im punishing myself enough after all this? I know your going through a tough time right now man but blaming me isn't going to change anything"

"No, but it's going to make me feel a hell of a lot better. And if you think for a second your going to get Maddie. You have another thing coming" he says making Deacon letting out a small chuckle shaking his head

"I know what your doing man,but it's not going to work"

"I don't know what your talking about. Rayna knew you weren't a good choice to be a fit parent for Maddie. And when you found out the truth you couldn't take it"

"At least i loved Rayna. I was there for her. Can you say the same thing?" he asked having enough of Teddy's remarks. Teddy chuckles before throwing the first punch as they started a fight in the hallway. That was until Coleman came into the picture knowing something was going to happen trying to break up the fight

"That's enough!...From the both of you" he says holding onto Deacon as Teddy catches his breath getting up staring at them

"I better not see you any where nedd this room or Maddie...if i do. I'll have you arrested" Teddy says walking back into Rayna's room. Coleman released Deacon who paces back and forth trying to calm down

"Do i need to ask?"

"No...i fell for his stupid trick. Lets get out of here" he says groaning in frustration before leaving. Coleman looks in the window spotting Rayna before following him as they arrive back in the parking lot

"What happened?"

"You know what happened. I went to see if Maddie was there but Teddy had to be an asshole about it and start something like always" he says banging the car

"Come on...lets go" He says getting inside the car and Deacon follows. He sighs just as Coleman turned on the engine and drives away. In the drive was silence until they reached his house. Deacon exits the car as he drives away. Once inside he got a surprise spotting Maddie back inside and closed the door

"Maddie?" he asked. Maddie gets up from the couch hugging him as he sighs of relief as it fades


	3. Chapter 3

Deacon sighs looking at a sleeping Maddie who was laying on the couch half fast asleep. To think all this time looking around she wasn't that far to find. Deacon smiles covering Maddie up with a blanket so she wouldn't be cold. "Maybe becoming a father isn't so bad?" he thought to himself looking at Maddie before walking into the kitchen to poor himself a cup of coffee. Hi's text went off as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and looked at it as it read Tandy

_Is Maddie with you?_

_Yeah, she's sleeping and she's safe_ he replied which made Tandy sigh of reflief. As she was trying to call everybody she knew when she found out that she wasn't in her room she began calling everybody she knew

_Bring her home soon before Teddy finds out_ she replied which made Deacon rolled his eyes before looking at her again

_Im not afraid of him Tandy. Besides Maddie's fine with me_

_Don't start anything stupid. Rayna doesn't need that when she wakes up_

_I know, but talk to Teddy...im sure he told you what's been going on as of late_

_Yeah, he told me you two duked it out. Can't you two try to work it out for Maddie or Rayna's sake?_

_I'll tell Maddie your worried about her...got to go..._he said before placing the phone back on the counter. Could he work things out...sure. Can he and Teddy get along? Not a damn chance in hell. Deacon chuckles lightly to himself before taking a sip of his warm coffee. Just then Maddie begins to wake up as she groans

"Mom" she says sitting up looking around realizing where she was and sighs disappointed. Deacon could tell what she was dreaming of and wished there was something anything he could do to make it better for her but he can't,not as long Teddy in involved

"You okay kiddo?"

"Y-yeah...it was a stupid dream i had anyway"

"Hey, you'll see your mom again...i know she's thinking about you and your sister" he says making his way over to the couch sitting besides her as she leans next to him

"Will you come with me to see her?"Maddie asked. Deacon remains silent thinking to himself. Meanwhile, we hear singing

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind? For me it happens all the time.__It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now._

of Scarlett and Gunner singing together in the local cafe where they were going to be performing later that night. The music finished playing before it ended as clapping was heard

"You guys are sounding better everytime i hear you" says Will making his way over. Scarlett smiles going as they share a hug before Gunner cuts in

"You gonna be singing here to?" Gunner asked but Will shook his head

"Not really...but i will come down to support you guys. Which congratulations are in order if i may say so" He says referring to their engagement. Even though truth is they never really talked about their future. Both of them remained silent

"Something i said?" He asked noticing the awkward looks

"No...it's just we really haven't had a chance to talk about that with us being busy and working on our albums

"Hey, guys..." says Avery making his way up to them. He requested to perfore here tonight as well and wanted to get some practice in

"Hey, Avery...oh, i don't think you two met yet. Will this is Avery, Avery my friend Will" Gunner says as they shake hands as Scarlett smiles

"Nice to meet you. I heard you guys singing,you performing tonight?"

"Yep...are you?"Gunner asked which Avery nods his head

"Since we have a couple weeks of downtime yeah, thought i see if i still have it"

"Your working for Juliette Barns now aren't you?" Gunner asked remembering what Scarlett said as Will whistles

"Ms. Barns...you working for her?" Will asked as Avery chuckles

"It's not that bad guys. It's more of a challenge really. Maybe you'll see her tonight"

"Alright, as much as i like this little reunion...im going to get to work. I'll see you boys later. Play nice" she says before getting her stuff. Avery walks up to her

"Yeah, i gotta get going too"Gunner says looking at the time before Will looks at him

"I can give you a ride if you like?" he asked not really having anything to do today

"Yeah? Im not putting you in the way of anything?" he asked as Will shook his head

"Not at all...well"he asked as Gunner grabs his stuff before giving Scarlett a kiss before they leave. Scarlett chuckles looking at Avery who sets his stuff up before starting

"So, i take it your my private concert?"

"I guess so... you okay with that?"

"Of course...besides you can tell me if you hate the song" he says sitting on the stool before placing the guitar on his lap and begins to play

_Well, she was precious like a flower She grew wild, wild but innocent A perfect prayer in a desperate hour She was everything beautiful and boy, you can't fence that in Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind She laid her heart and soul right in your hands And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't Stupid boy, stupid boy Oh_

Surprisingly, we spot Teddy not at the hospital but at the office. He still had a problem on his shoulders

"How's Rayna?" asked Lamar who made his way leaning by the front door

"Still the same...no update. I thought you be at the hospital?" he asked

"Im on my way there. Im more concern about you"

"Me?"

"About what your mistress. If word gets out Teddy..." he begins to say. Yor don't think i know what could happen old man? He thought to himself. He groans in frustration running his hand through his hair

"Im doing the best i can Lamar, alright. But how can i take care of things when i can't even reach her?"

"All i can say is you better fix this and fast. Beacuse when Rayna wakes up and she finds out...it's going to be hell for you. Get your head back in this Teddy...or maybe i need to find someone more suitable for this job" he says before walking away. Teddy pushes his stuff from the desk onth the floor thought it made his feel better before sitting on the floor putting his hands on his face wondering what he's going to do. Meanwhile, after Avery finished Scarelett was surprised on how well he could sing and places the guitar back down

"Well...let me have it" he says looking at her. Sure she could say something bad but nothing was

"That was beautiful Avery"

"Yeah? I only ask is because I've been working on that song for awhile now"

"You never seem to disappoint me Avery. I s-should..." Scarlett says but Avery pulls her closer in for a kiss. If felt like old times for them as they get lost in the kiss until Scarlett released it catching her breath gazing into Avery's eyes

"We can't"

"Why not?...Scarlett I miss you...I want us to start over" he says pleading with her but Scarlett doesn't answer him and runs towards the back looking down at her engagement ring and sighs

"So...you really haven't answered my question Deacon" Maddie says looking up at him

"Maddie...I don't know if that's such a good idea" Deacon says getting up walking into the kitchen

"Why not? If your worried about Teddy you shouldn't be..." Maddie says

"Its not your father im worried about"

"Then what? What is stopping you from seeing my mother?"

"Come on kid, let me take you back to your Aunt...she's worried about you" Deacon said trying to avoid the subject. Maddie sighs knowing she isn't finished with him just yet

"Fine...but this isn't over" Maddie said grabbing her things together

"I know..." he whispered to himself. After watching Maddie he walked back into the living room and they left the house as it fades


	4. Chapter 4

_"You never seem to disappoint me Avery. I s-should..." Scarlett says but Avery pulls her closer in for a kiss. If felt like old times for them as they get lost in the kiss until Scarlett released it catching her breath gazing into Avery's eyes_

_"We can't"_

_"Why not?...Scarlett I miss you...I want us to start over" he says pleading with her but Scarlett doesn't answer him and runs towards the back looking down at her engagement ring _and snaps out of her hearing footsteps of her boyfriend Gunner and smiles as he makes his way over giving her a kiss

"You okay?"

"Fine...why wouldn't i be?" Scarlett asked before getting something to drink from the fridge

"So, how was work?" He asked. She wants to say 'it was fine...oh, by the way, my ex-boyfriend Avery kissed me and wants me back' like she was actually going to tell him that

"It was okay. How was practice?"

"Good...even though it would be a lot better with you there"Gunner says making Scarlett smile as she lowers her head before walking back into the living room sitting besides him and hands him a bottle

"I know...im sorry i couldn't come today"

"It's fine. Your coming friday night though right?Open mic?" Gunner asked as she nods her head yes

"Yeah...since it looks like you and Avery are going to be singing against one another that night"

"Really?...Im not to worried then. I already have my good luck charm" he says pulling Scarlett close to him and gives her a kiss on the forehead making her smile. As she looks at the ring,which he smiles now

"What?"she asked looking at him as he shakes his head

"Nothing, really..."

"Gunner...we tell each other everything remember?" she says as he sighs nodding his head

"It's just,the ring,we really haven't talked about it,not to mention you never gave me a answer. M-maybe i should put it away until your ready to"

"You will do no such thing. Im still thinging about it Gunner,because it's a lot to think about you know?" she says espically with the whole Avery thing as he nods his head

"I hear you Scarlett. I really do, but i can't wait forever" he says looking at her. Making her think

"W-what are you saying?"

"Nothing..." he says getting up from the couch leaving Scarlett alone,thinking about what to do. Meanwhile, Avery was seen playing the guitar as Juliette smiles making her way over

"Your not trying to upstage me are you?" she says kidding as he chuckles

"Not really...so, how you been?" he says referring to everything she went through the past few months. She sighs sitting next to him

"Best as i can be. I just came from seeing Rayna"

"How she doing? Any change?" he asked as she shakes her head no

"Not really...still the same. I just feel sorry for her girls. I can't imagine what they're going through right now"

"You must care about them even though you hate Rayna" he says making her chuckle softly

"Im not that bad of a monster...besides our feud is just business wise. We are on the same label after all. So, i can't help but to get a little competitive. Besides enough about me. Who's the girl you were playing that song too?" she asked knowing he has feelings for someone

"Now what makes you think the song wasn't for you?" he says making her smirk

"Because i know...i saw the way you were playing. And its not definitely for me...so? Or do i need to figure it out myself?"

"Don't you have anything better to do?" he asked as he knows she rather do anything else than talk about some girl he wants back

"Your stalling...looks like im going to have to do it the hard way" she says grabbing him by the arm as he drags him out before he could say anything else. Teddy is seen pacing back and forth outside of the office where Peggy is working and saw her come out and pulls her aside

"Let go of...Teddy , you scared the crap out of me" she says kind of feeling a little better but still wonders what is going on

"Sorry, but you haven't been returning any of my calls...i didn't know what else to do"

"I know, i've been busy. I heard about what happen to Rayna, how is she doing?"

"Im not here to talk about her...im here to talk about us" he says making Peggy scoff and begins to walk to her car but Teddy follows quickly behind her

"Now you wanna talk about us? After you broke up with me? You make it pretty clear you wanted nothing to do with me anymore remember?" she says unlocking the door

"I know. But its not that simple now is it?...Not after..."

"You knocked me up Teddy? You don't think i know what's going to happen if the press finds out im caring your child?"

"Peggy, look i know..." he begins to say but she shakes her head and gets in the car

"Forget it Teddy...im not going to let my child anywhere near you. At least until you figure out what your going to do" she says before driving the car away. He groans in frustration and knows he needs to do something and soon before he's in hot water again

"Thanks again for bringing her home Deacon" Tandy says. Deacon decided to check on her after that night she came over

"Its no problem Tandy. So, how's Rayna doing?"

"Still the same. Maddie's been asking me to ask you to visit her. Hoping it would be a fairytale thing or something" she says making him chuckle

"I would...if Teddy didn't have the room watched by secruity guards every hour. I should get going. Tell Maddie i said hi" he says as Tandy smiles nodding her head as she watched him leave. Deacon sighs before starting the car and drives off. After a couple hours he arrives at the hospital. He walks inside and walks up to Rayna's room but a guard stops him

"Sorry, sir...can't let you through"

"Why the hell not?"

"Family only"

"I am family"he says but Teddy makes his way over towards Deacon and chuckles

"What the hell you doing here?"

"Here to see Rayna"

"He says he's family" the secruity guard says

"He's not..."

"Actually i am...im Maddie's father" Deacon says knowing he has that upper hand on Teddy who chuckles

"You may be by blood,but not in real life Deacon. You never watched her grow up...i did"

"And who's fault is that?"

"Yours...because everybody know you didn't have what it took to be a father figure. So, yeah i told Rayna to make a choice...to leave you for good. To cut ties with the drunken playboy you never cared about Maddie just like you never gave a damn about Rayna all those years ago ..." he says staring at Deacon who felt the insides of him starting to boil out and throws a punch. As again they began to fight as the security guard tries to hold Deacon back as Teddy regains his composure catching his breath

"I already warned you once...you come back here again Deacon, you will be arrested. Get him the hell out of here" he says watching the security guard guid Deacon out of the hospital before looking at the window spotting his wife and sighs before entering inside

"Get your hands off me" he says. The guard lets him go and heads back inside. Deacon mumbles under his breath trying to calm down...but the only thing that would calm himself down would be drinking. He gets into his car and drives off to the local bar as it fades


	5. Chapter 5

_I hear you Scarlett. I really do, but i can't wait forever_ he says looking at her. Scarlett thinks about that what happened last night inside her head. _He wouldn't leave me would he?_ she wonders. Does she love him? Yes, of course she does...then why is she lying to herself? Then she begins to think about her old boyfriend Avery

_Avery pulls her closer in for a kiss. If felt like old times for them as they get lost in the kiss until Scarlett released it catching her breath gazing into Avery's eyes_

_"We can't"_

_"Why not?...Scarlett I miss you...I want us to start over" he says pleading with her_. As she sighs again looking at her engagement ring

"What am i going to do?" she wonders as she tries to sleep. Meanwhile, across the hall Gunner was laying in bed feeling guilty himself about adding pressure on Scarlett. He sighs looking at the time which was late...and sits up on the bed yawning as he walks out of his room and knocks on Scarlett's door lightly

"Scarlett?" Gunner asked. Scarlett turns back over hearing his voice

"It's open" she whispers to herself. He opens the door and walks inside and closes the door. As for Deacon he drove until he couldn't see straight with remembering the fight between him and Teddy

_Yours...because everybody know you didn't have what it took to be a father figure. So, yeah i told Rayna to make a choice...to leave you for good. To cut ties with the drunken playboy you never cared about Maddie just like you never gave a damn about Rayna all those years ago ... _ the voice of Teddy says inside his head. Deacon turns the car off and enters the local bar and orders himself a drink...after drink. Losing track of time he sighs as he began to find his eyes getting heavy as the booze kicked in

"I cared about Rayna...more than you ever knew Teddy" he whispers to himself gulping down another new drink of his and sighs. He knows his limit but its days like today that makes Deacon forget. Shot after shot went by until Deacon could barely think straight let alone see

"Why are you doing this to yourself Deacon?" says a voice. Deacon ignores it figuring it was the voices in his head

"Doing what? I have nothing to live for"

"That's where your wrong Deacon..." says the voice. Deacon takes one last shot and as blurred as his vision is he turns his head to spot indeed someone sitting down next to him

"L-Lamar?" he asked. Indeed the person was Lamar. He isn't the normal type of person who would come to these types of places for a drink. But this is more than a visit

"Deacon, you are much better than this"

"Really?...Your son-in law seems otherwise" He says making Lamar let out a chuckle

"I know. Which is why im here"

"You don't seem the type that would come here Lamar...so why are you here?"

"Your right, it's not. And it's not your place either Deacon. The reason Im here is because i saw what happened between you and Teddy"

"Enjoy the show?" he asked taking another sip out of his beer. Lamar chuckles

"I'd like it a hell of a lot better if you kicked his ass the next time"

"He would have me arrested if i step foot in the hospital again"

"No he wouldn't...not if i have anything to say about it" he says. Deacon looks at Lamar confused

"Why are you helping me Lamar? We're not friends...we don't get along"

"Your right we don't. And we may never will. But you are family. And i will do whatever i can to protect my own that includes you" he says patting Deacon on the back

"Your son doesn't seem to think i am"

"He has his own problems he's dealing with right now. Even though he does deserve a good ass kicking" he says as Deacon looks at him. Is he trying to tell me something? He thought to himself

"What's that supposed to mean?" Deacon asked kind of curious now

"It means if Teddy doesn't get his head out of his ass and soon...im going to be taking care of things around here and he wouldn't like that. Trust me..."he says getting up from the bar

"You know how to lay the law don't you Lamar" Deacon says letting out a chuckle

"I do...and you don't need to be in a place like this. You have a family to take care of now don't you?" he asked. Deacon nods his head letting outr a deep sigh

"Yeah...if"

"No if's...you let me handle Teddy. If he gives you any more problems you call me alright?" he says. Deacon nods his head getting up but gets dizzy. As he holds onto the bar for support

"Yeah...i'll let you know"

"You need a ride home?" Lamar asked looking at him

"No...i'll be fine. You go home" Deacon says beginning to walk out of the bar. Lamar pays his tab before exiting the bar. Deacon sighs spotting Coleman who was sitting on the bench waiting for him

"Why am i not surprise...why are you here?"

"Lamar called me actually...he told me what happened earlier. You wanna talk about it?"

"Does it look like i do"

"Well, you look like your drunk on booze. At least tell me your not driving home drunk?" Coleman asked him. Deacon sighs shaking his head

"No...you mind?" he says obviously remembering what happened last time

"Come on man lets get you home"he says guiding Deacon to his car and begins to drive him home. We see Scarlett and Gunner cuddling in bed without speaking

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked as he rubs her back as she nods her head

"Did you mean about..."

"Of course not Scarlett. You know how much i love you. I got frustrated and took it out on you. Can you forgive me?" he asked as she nods her head

"Just remember this for next time you become a ass" she says making him chuckle as he gives her a kiss on the forehead

"I love you Scarlett"

"I love you too Gunner. Can we at least wait a little while? Until we figure everything out?" she asked

"I know why you feel this way Scarlett but you have nothing to worry about. Im not going to leave you or push you"

"Thank you...that means a lot to me" she says still decided what to do with her problem as she closes her eyes. Coleman pulls up at Deacon's place and they walk into the house. Deacon sighs making his way over to the couch and sits down groaning as he yawns

"Deacon"

"Coleman, don't please...i already know i screwed up. I don't even know why you waist your time with me after all these years"

"Maybe it's because your my friend? And i care about you. I don't wanna see you get hurt"

"That ship has failed" Deacon says feeling his eyelids begin to close as Coleman chuckles softly

"No it hasn't. You get some sleep man" he says as Deacon nods not ready to argue this time around and fell asleep. Coleman leaves a letter on the table before leaving the house knowing he wouldn't try anything tonight. Deacon felt his eyes close into the dark abyss until he heard a familiar voice

"Deacon?"

"Rayna? Where are you?" he asked beginning to look around until he finally spots Rayna looking at him

"Why are you doing this to yourself Deacon?"she asked him. He sighs trying to figure it out himself

"I don't know Rayna. Maybe Teddy is right about me..."

"He is not. You gotta stop putting yourself down like this Deacon" she says knowing she's right he nods his head

"I know but how? I can't even do anything. I can't focus on anything but that night"

"It was a accident Deacon, you need to let that go. It wasn't your fault"

"Yes it was...more than you ever know" he mumbles to himself until he realizied he was back in his house. He groans looking at the clock whic was a little blurry and found a letter of some sort nearby

"Coleman?" he called out wondering if he was still here but didn't get no answer. He grabs the letter and begins to open it. It was Rayna's hand writting? He begins to read the letter to himself

_Deacon, I am writing this letter to you as you leave for rehab. And I've hidden it in the one place you would turn to in a moment of great desperation. I know you go away with the weight of what happened on your shoulders. And I know the only person who can ever take it off is you. Sorry to be so dramatic, but these are dramatic times, are they not? Please don't give up, Deacon. Because all we really need to survive is one person who truly loves us. and you have her. I will wait for you. Always. I know things have not always went the way we would liked but i never stop nor ever will stop loving you always . I hope you can forgive me for keeping this from you. But im pregnant, and im scared. I can't do this alone Deacon.I need you to get better for the future of your daughter Deacon. She needs a father who will love her more than anything. And i know you will do everything you can to get back to her. I love you, Rayna_

he finished reading as tears begin to form down his face. He sniffs before knowing what he has to do and walks out of the house. He arrived at the hospital and sneaks his way in to Rayna's room. He smiles lightly sitting next to her as he gently touches her hand

"Im here Rayna...im not going anywhere" he whispers to her and give her a small kiss on her forehead. Rayna groans lightly as she touches Deacon's hand letting her know she's here as it fades

_Hope you like this chapter guys :) and as for that letter i may have borrowed it from Lost lol but i changed a few things around as always let me know what you would like to see _


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the hospital we see the doctors checking on Rayna as Deacon watches from the windon room. Tandy was over to see how she is doing and spots Deacon nearby and walks over

"How is she?"she asked wondering if her condition changed or is getting worse

"She opened her eyes Tandy"Deacon says as Maddie overheard with a sigh

"I knew it...i knew it would work" she says making Deacon and Tandy chuckle. Maddie walks over to Deacon giving him a hug until Teddy cleared his throat separating the two

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked as Maddie released the hold. Tandy takes Maddie to the side. As Teddy walks up to Deacon

"I came to visit Rayna. Is that a problem?"

"Actually, yes. Arrest him" Teddy says looking at the security guard. Maddie shakes her head not believing what is going on

"Deacon Claybourne, you are under arrest for..."the security guard begins to say as Maddie wanted to do something, anything to stop this

"You can't do this"

"Maddie, step aside and let the officer do his job" Teddy says trying to grab her aside but she doesn't move or leave Deacon's side

"Maddie, it's alright. I'll be fine"Deacon reassures her looking at her. She steps aside glaring at Teddy who looks at Deacon begin to walk away. Maddie walks up to her father ready to last out

"How could you do that?!" she says walking away from Teddy not wanting to deal with him. Teddy sighs looking up at Tandy

"I'll go calm her down" she says before walking away from him. Teddy groans in frustration as Maddie can only see he's doing this to protect her from Deacon as he turns around spotting Lamar looking at him

"What? What has the great Lamar James think of me now?"

"Oh, you'll know what i think of you. But you and i know that Deacon isn't the major problem here"

"How many times do i have to say it Lamar?...Im doing the best i can right now"

"I don't think you are Teddy. But you need to get your act together soon...because if you don't"

"What?You think im scared of you?"

"You better be scared of me Teddy. I made your career. I made you who you are, i can also destroy you. Remember that...get your act together before it blows up in your ass" he says before walking away leaving Teddy alone. Meanwhile, we see Scarlett coming home to find Gunner packing up his stuff

"W-What's going on? You going somewhere?" she asked leaning on the side of the door. Gunner sighs knowing that this was going to happen and looks up at her

"I-Im uh...moving out"

"Moving out?Why?"

"B-Because things aren't working out for us Scarlett. We both know it"

"That's not true Gunner" she says even though she knows she is lying to herself right now

"Scarlett, things weren't going for us this past summer, you know that. We have been fighting...I-I can't do this anymore"

"Is this because i haven't accepted your proposal? she asked looking at her ring before looking at Gunner who remained silent. Scarlett nods her head before taking off the ring. She hands it back to Gunner who looks at her confuse

"What are you doing?"

"Obviously, we can't agree on anything. And your leaving me. So, why not break up all together right here right now Gunner" Scarlett says as Gunner looks at the ring on her hand before he picks it up holding the ring

"Scarlett..."

"Gunner,don't. Obviously you don't think we were meant to be. I can't do this again. But your just like every other guy i dated in the past. Goodbye Gunner. If your ready to grow up...you know where to find me" she says walking out of the house leaving him alone. Gunner groans in frustration as he sighs deeply. Looking at the photo of them together and down at the ring he knows he blew it

"Everything okay?" asked Will as Gunner lifts his head up

"Hey, man...what are you doing here?" Gunner asked sniffing as he runs a hand through his hair trying not to show his emotion right now

"I ran into Scarlette on my way in. Guess you two had your goodbyes?"

"Something like that. Thanks again for letting me crash with you"

"Yeah, no problem. You ready to go? Looks like you can use a drink"

"You have no idea...let's go" he says getting up from the bed as he double checks anything to see if he forgot anything. He grabs his gym bag and places the engagement ring on the nightstand next to the photo as he leaves the room

"Hey" says Avery spotting Scarlett who was getting ready for work as she smiles lightly

"Hey, something i can get you?"

"I was hoping we can hang out after your shift is over?" he asked hoping. She sighs nodding her head as she doesn't want to be alone right now

"Y-Yeah, i'd like that"

"Great. I'll wait until later tonight"

"You don't have to do that"

"It's no problem. Besides im performing tonight" he says getting back to work. Scarlett smiles until footsteps were heard startling her

"Zoe, you scared me"

"Sorry, wasn't that the old boyfriend?"

"Yes, now let's get to work" she says training the new waitress getting to work. Meanwhile, we see Tandy looking at her neice

"Maddie..."

"How could he do that?"

"He was only looking out what is best for you and your sister sweetie"

"By arresting Deacon?"

"Maddie, im keeping you safe from him" Teddy says overhearing the conversation. Maddie doesn't look at him

"I was safe with him. But obviously the only person you care about is yourself"

"Maddie, you know that isn't true"

"Really?How do i know that?" she asked before walking away from him. Tandy sighs

"She's doing the best she can Teddy, despite everything that happened"

"I know. I just wish she knows everything im doing is for her"

"She does, even if she doesn't want to admit it. She'll come around" she says patting him on the shoulder leaving him alone as he remembers he has another problem to take care of

"What are you doing here?" Deacon says as the guards said he had a visitor. Coleman sits down looking at him

"Lamar called me. Told me what was going on. Take it you went to see Rayna?"

"Yeah, after that letter you left me on the nightstand"

"Rayna told me not to give it to you until you needed it. I figured that was a better time than any. How long you in here for?"

"I wish i knew. Teddy had me arrested, for all i know it could be forever"

"How long until you go stir crazy?" Coleman joked making Deacon chuckle

"Coleman..."

"You don't need to say it man. I know"

"Thanks..."

"You'll be fine and out in no time"

"I hope your right on that" Coleman smiles getting up from the otherside

"Hang in there okay?" he says before leaving as Deacon sighs walking back to his cell nodding his head. How bad can it be right?

_Miss me?I know it's been awhile since my last chapter. But since it returned i thought i update this. So if you guys have any ideas on how you want it to go. Feel free to let me know. as there is only a few more chapters left before i end it :)_


	7. Chapter 7

"How you doing?"asked Juilette who decided to repay her long rival/mentor Rayna James a visit. She spotted Maddie first in the waiting room swiping pictures on her iPod touch. Maddie sniffs looking up at Juilette as they shared a hug

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how your mom and you guys are doing"Juilette says releasing the hug before sitting besides her

"Im okay,mom can finally talk"

"Yeah?That's great...so,why aren't you with her?"she asked knowing she would spend anytime she could if her mother was alive

"I keep thinking its all my fault"

"None of this isn't your fault Maddie. Trust me" she says looking at her out of concern. Maddie sniffs wiping her tears away

"I wish I could believe you Juilette..."

"Then do it. You know I'm just glad you get to spend more time with her" she says lowering her head thinking about her own mother. Maddie lowers her head before looking back up

"Im sorry"

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

"About me talking about mom when..."she begins to say lowering her head again. Juilette sighs knowing it wasn't too long ago. Juilette nods her head

"Hey,it's okay Maddie. And if you need to talk to me about anything...you can"

"Really?"she says half confused as Juilette nods her head

"Of course,you wanna go see your mom?" she asked standing up looking at her. Maddie shakes her head

"Not yet"Maddie says still not ready too see her. Juilette smiles gently rubbing her shoulder before walking into the room knocking on the door lightly

"Hey, how you doing?" she asked walking in the room. Rayna smiles moving her head

"I've been better. What are you doing here?"

"Well, i'd be lying if i wasn't worried about you. Plus your on the news every time i turn the channel" she joked as Rayna chuckles

"I bet that's killing you huh?"

"I can live with it. Maddie's out there"

"Yeah, they keep telling me she doesn't want to see me"

"She feels guilty about what happened...how it happened" Juilette told her. Rayna lowers her head feeling bad about that

"But she has nothing to feel bad about"

"I know, i told her that...but she isn't believing me"

"How you holding up? With your mom..."

"Doing the best i can. I still feel guilty about not telling her i loved her...one last time you know? I don't what that happen to you or Maddie"

"I don't want that either. I know your mother would be proud of you"

"With most of the stuff i've been doing...i don't think so" she says with a small chuckle

"You know im here if you wanna talk right?"

"I know, thanks. But im gonna let you go get some rest okay?"

"Thanks for stopping by"

"My pleasure" she smiles before walking away and noticed the waiting room was empty. She looks around wondering where Maddie went

"You got a visitor..." says one of the guards to Deacon. Wondering who it could be. He walks into the room spotting Maddie sitting there as he closes his eyes before sitting down

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you"

"Does anybody know where you are?"

"No, i sneaked out so nobody would spot me. How are you? You okay?"

"You shouldn't be here Maddie"

"Why not?"she asked knowing she shouldn't be here but she wanted answers

"Maddie, your father isn't going to be happy about you seeing me here"

"Your my father Deacon. Not him. And he didn't think about my feelings or what i wanted when he arrested you in front of me" she says beginning to get worked up again

"Your right. That wasn't something you should be seeing"

"I know you didn't do any of this"

"Maddie...you don't understand this right now"

"No, you don't. I feel guilty for something i did. I hurt you two because i had to be stupid that night"

"Hey, none of this is your fault Maddie. Okay, don't even think that for a second"

"But it's true. If i didn't have to find out any of this. None of this would even happen" Maddie says as tears began to pour down her face. Deacon wants to make her feel better but knows he cant. Maddie shakes her head before walking away as he sighs mumbling under his breath. We see Scarlett who was seen sleeping on top of Avery's chest as she opens her eyes slowly looking around

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" he asked walking over with two cups of coffee. Scarlett smiles sitting up

"Okay, i guess. Thanks for letting me stay over tonight"

"You know your always welcome here anytime. Things going okay between you and Gunner?"

"Not exactly, we broke up over the summer"

"Im sorry to hear about that. So, where you staying?"

"At Deacon's actually. Im going to hopefully talk to Juilette about something"

"About Deacon?"Avery asked as Scarlett nods her head

"Coleman told me he got arrested. I would bail him out if i could, but i don't have the money"

"I can ask her for you,if you like"

"Really?You'd do that?"

"I'd do anything for you Scarlett,you know that" he says as they both take a sip of their coffee as they continued to talked some more. Juilette sighs finally finding Maddie

"Here you are..."

"What are you doing here?"Maddie asked drying her tears as Juilette sits next to her

"I have been looking every where for you. Your father wanted to know where you were"

"What you tell him?"

"I told him you were in the bathroom...so where'd you go?"

"To see Deacon"

"Maddie..."

"I know, it was a stupid thing to do. But i needed to see him"she says as Juilette nods pulling her closely for a hug

"Did you get your answers?"

"Not exactly, i ran out before i could ask him anything. What am i going to do?"

"You can go see your mother" she suggested as Maddie pulls away confused

"Why?She's to blame in all of this as well"

"That maybe, but she is still your mother. Maddie, i'd do anything to have another talk with my mother, or fight...your lucky you still have that chance. Don't do something your going to regret. Okay?"she says standing up giving Maddie one final hug before she watches her walk away. Back in the lockdown we see Deacon resting once again seeing the disappointing look on Maddie's face as he turns over

"Claybourne,looks like your a lucky man"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your free to go" the guard says beginning to open his cell. A confused Deacon looks at him standing up

"Who let me out?"he asked as he begins to walk out as he sees the person

_Alright,guys only three more chapters left before it ends. If you wanna see something in leave it in the comments :)_


End file.
